The Maid and the Porter
by y-in-flame
Summary: A maid. A porter. A guest bedroom. And a broom. And a closet. And a car.


They saw each other on regular occasions. She was the maid, he was the porter. Whenever they passed each other in the hallways, she'd blush and he'd smirk. It was natural. They never talked, but were aware of each other's presence.

It was when he entered a guest's bedroom with a mended violin and saw a broken vase on the floor that they finally worked together.

"Get the broom."

As professional as she could be in her job, she hurried to collect the item wanted and returned to the room. After she pulled the flowers away and swept up the remaining glass, they looked at each other and walked out of the room, his smoldering eyes on her back the entire way.

Making their way to the elevator, she stepped inside and leaned against the far wall, silently blushing and avoiding his eyes. He followed her when they reached the ground floor, walking into the kitchen, ignoring the other maids that sighed as he walked past. He had his eyes on a prize and he wanted it.

She walked into a back room and deposited the glass in a bin provided for it. Turning to leave, she spun around and almost slammed into his chest. She stared into his eyes as his hand came up to brush her cheek. His hand was surprisingly warm, and his gentle caress was enough to make her lean into the touch and sigh. Closing her eyes, she was unprepared for his next move.

She felt a gentle set of lips envelope her own and her eyes flew open. His dark eyes gazed into hers and she felt her long hair being released from her work bun. Placing her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer and closed her eyes again.

She was lost in bliss until the door was thrown open and the manager stormed in.

"Uchiha! Haruno! Get out of there! No bodily contact between staff on duty. Back to work!"

He glanced at her and shook his head.

"No."

The manager stopped.

"No? What do you mean, no?"

"Sakura and I quit."

"You need to give four weeks notice."

Sakura looked between them, her hands clasping together in worry.

"I just did. We're quitting, and since we both worked full time, we're taking the next four weeks off as paid leave."

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her out of the backroom, past the stunned manager, past the cooks, the cleaners, the porters and the other maids, who all looked at the pair of them in either surprise, shock, anger, or disgust at Sasuke's choice. Sakura sailed past them, too bewildered to see the death glares some of the maids shot her way.

It was only after Sasuke had led her out to his car that she finally came to her senses.

"What are you doing?" She asked timidly.

He flicked his eyes in her direction, making shivers go up her spine.

"I'm going on holiday. You can come too if you like."

She opened her mouth to ask 'where' when the full implication of his words hit her and she turned to glare at him.

"'I can come if I like?' You don't just randomly kiss somebody in a store room and quit their job for them and then tell them that they can go on holidays 'if they like'! _You're_ going to provide for me until I get a new job. I know you have a big family, it's a wonder why you were working _there_ anyway. Still, I need a new job and-"

He had pulled over during the first part of her speech, and turned in his seat to regard her as she rambled. Placing his slender forefinger on her lips, he reached over and kissed her again, effectively shutting her up. Sliding his fingers lightly along her jawline, he pulled back to look into her dazed green eyes.

"What were you saying?"

"I… have no idea."

She leaned in to kiss him again, but he moved backwards out of reach.

"Uh, uh, uh. Tell me what you were saying. If you have a problem I'm going to turn around and drive you straight back there."

"Could you last without me?"

"Yes."

She could tell he was lying.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and put her mouth at his ear.

"For how long?"

He didn't answer.

"So where are you going?"

He stared deep into her eyes.

"Nowhere without you."

* * *

3 Weeks Later…

* * *

"When did you love me?"

"At the start of the job."

"But… that was ages ago."

"I know. My brother will never let me live it down if he finds out."

"Why did you love me?"

"You were different to everyone else."

Silence…

"You know that sounds cliché?"

"Yes, I know that sounds cliché."

She laughed. He smirked. Their worlds centered around each other. They saw each other on regular occasions. She was the girlfriend, he was the boyfriend. Whenever they passed each other in the hallway, she'd blush and he'd smirk. It was natural. They met in not so normal circumstances, but one glimpse was all it took.

* * *

**A/N OOOOH you sick kittens. You and your dirty minds. I KNOW WHAT YOU WERE THINKING! **


End file.
